The 75th Annual Hunger Games
by AweSamantha
Summary: Carrie Hope Howell's brother died in the 73rd Annual Hunger Games. Is it now her turn? Not including any of the original characters. Not Katniss' story line. As if her story doesn't exist.
1. Reaping

The day and time was there. The final Reaping Day of the year, in District 12. Carrie Hope Howell stood amoungst the other 15 year old girls of her District, and the boys stood opposite. All of the children (aged from 12 up to 18) were stood in the square. Oldest at front, youngest at back. She remembered her past times here too well. And as everyone from the District walked in around the square, eight thousand people in one area... As it all filled, she stood and remembered one of the times she hated most...

* * *

She stood there as a 13 year old, near the back, last year having been her first Reaping for the Annual Hunger Games. Stood in a little cream dress her mum had got together, it was nothing special, she watched as a lady in pink and white talked on the stage. Her name was entered twice in the raffle, but this was one raffle that nobody wanted to win, she was worried and scared. Her older brother Tom Howell had told her not to worry, that there wasn't a chance that she would be picked, but then it came to pulling out two names. One from the girls, and one from the boys. Then those two people would be Tributes for the Mining District.

Her name, thankfully, wasn't called out. But then Effie Trinket, the escort for District 12, said something that trigged a spark. "The male tribute is... Tomas Howell." No sound, no apluase... Nothing. Not even her mother crying, she was probably in shock. Little Carrie began to cry, knowing that she couldn't take his place. She would of, if she could of. The Hunger Games were something the two of them had always been warned about, and the Capitol was a place they had feared. This wasn't at all good news.

At the end of the televised event, and the Game had been won by a boy in District 2, not one of the district's tributes came back. Her brother had died, fighting for his life, fighting for freedom, fighting for food and he never got to say one last goodbye.

* * *

Effie was on the stage again, after a film had been shown, and Carrie looked up. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Her purple hair shifted, as she spoke. Yet another wig, Carrie thought. After a while, and a speech that lasted forever, Effie reached into the girls glass bowl of names. "And the female tribute is... Diamond Jones." Carrie's eyes widened, as she heard a little girl cry quietly as she was picked out from the 13 year olds. This little girl she had known since she was 5, and they had been best friends since. Both girls had so much thought going through their head, as Diamond was dragged to the stage. "Now, would anyone like to volunteer and take Diamond Jones' place." Effie asked, as the Jones family watched from the stands. Di's mum, dad and 20 year old brother all trying to pull it together as their daughter stood on stage in her blue reaping dress.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Carrie screamed, stummbling out of the silent crowd. "I volunteer as tribute." She said, walking up to the stage minding the security. Effie smiled, never had their been a tribute from their district. Not in 75 years of the Games. "District 12's first volunteer tribute. And who are you to this fine girl?" The white faced woman asked Carrie, as she stepped onto the stage. "A friend." She said, supressing her want to cry as Diamond ran to her and hugged her.

"This friendship must run deep." Effie said, as the camera's focused on the two girls. Carrie pushed her big brown hair out of the way, and the she moved Di's ginger hair from her hazle eyes. "Carrie... No... No..." Di whispered in tears, as Carrie kissed her forehead. "Just run off stage, and go find your family." Carrie whispered, her voice full of emotion, then let go of the person she called sister. The security took Diamond off the stage, and led her to her family.

"Let's have a round of applause for our new tribute, Carrie Howell!" Effie said, with a fake smile. Nobody, it was silent yet again. But Carrie looked to her mum, who was now stood beside the Jones' and watched as they all put their middle fingers to their mouths and raised them to the sky. It was something that people would occasionally do at funerals in their district. It was a rare sight that meant thanks. It was saying goodbye to somebody you love. Carrie choked, as more people joined in, she didn't know so many people knew of her. Soon, everyone was doing it and the feelings hit home. She stood motionless, as Effie picked out the name of the male tribute...


	2. Male Tribute

"Daniel Lester." Carrie stands tall and still, knowing that name. She heard the name around the school a lot. Daniel Lester... The son of the butcher. She wasn't sure of his appearance, as she had never came face to face with him, but she knew that every girl had a crush on him. Not her. She had come across the name in the HOB too, and had heard the butcher calling his son to clean up as she left.

* * *

Carrie's P.O.V.

A boy walked out of the cluster of 16 year olds, messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. It was obvious that he didn't come from the Seam, because of the way he kept himself clean and nobdy had those eyes if they were from the seam. Which is where I come from, and so does Diamond. She has ginger hair, and dark brown eyes but her family are from there. I have dark brown hair, and grey eyes. My mum fell in love with a man in the nicer parts of District 12... That's why my brother looked out of place with his blonde hair and big brown eyes...

But I stood still, knowing this boy could be competition. He was better fed, and had experiance with sharp knives. But I stood a chance, with more hunting experiance... Even if it was illegal for me to do. It was the thing I would always do with my brother, hunt in the woods that was the other side of the fence. And it's illegal full stop, but for me it's the only way to get food since we no longer have Tom working (or at all) and Mum can't get a job. Trade a rabbit in the HOB for some bread, or stew.

Anyway, back to this boy. I somehow saw a younger version of himself, maybe I had met him before. Wait... Now I know. The mine explosion... He grabbed my hand, and ran. Pulling me away from it. He... He had saved me... And now I had to fight him?! Well the odds have certainly been in my favour... Not. "Well shake hands you two." Effie muttered, and we did. We probably held on a little too long, as we were picked up by the peace keepers and taken into the building. This was it, last few minutes before we'd be taken away and probably never return.

When my mum walked in, Diamond with her, they were both in tears. They just latched onto me, and I pulled them off. I didn't want tears running down my face as I got onto the train, I couldn't afford to look weak as a Volenteer Tribute. "I need you to look after Diamond and her family, Mum. You wont leave them, or be weak without me. Because I don't want you alone. Diamond, I don't want you to try and go hunting. Kye will know what to do to keep you with food, since I've taught him the basics and where not to go. Both of you have to stay strong because I might not be back." I said, holding back the tears.

I could feel my voice cracking as I spoke, but I had a tear fall when they had to leave. "Promise you will come back, Carrie." Diamond said, after I hugged my mum. I hugged her, and whispered a promise that I'd probably fail to keep. "I promise I'll win for you."

They left, crying and trying to be as strong as they were taken away. The door closed, and I was left alone once again. It didn't take that long until I was taken out, put into a car and was then taken to the train.


	3. Train Journey

The station was swarmed with reporters, and photographers, that all trained on me. I guess they would do if there had been no Volenteers in our district through the history of the games. And once the doors closed on the train, I thanked nobody in particular that the journey would take a day. My stratagy would have to be thought of by then. "This is fancier than the Justice Building!" The boy, Daniel, pointed out. He was amazed by it all, but I wasn't planning on saying much out loud.

We were led to our rooms, and it was... Amazing. My bedroom was bigger than our house, a bathroom and dressing room was there too. I instantly took off my shirt, shoes and trousers and went to have a shower. So many options on the shower pannel, it was too much to take in, but I managed to set it right and had a good clean up before Effie walked in. "Supper in ten minutes." She said in her stupid Capitol accent, then walked out leaving me to get changed. There was an outfit laid out for me already, blue vest shirt, jeans and black boots, so I got into that and walked out. "Where's Haymitch?" I asked, sitting down opposite Daniel. "He said he was going for a nap." Dan said, and Effie sighed with relief. I didn't blame her. Haymitch was a drunk, and nobody liked to be near him. I must congragulate her for sticking up with him every year, but I wont.

We watched all the reapings, and then it came to our own. The commentators making comments about the braveness of me taking Di's place. And then I watch her crying... In the stands while everyone salutes me... It get's me thinking about mum, and how she'd be fairing on her own, Di and her family would be watching this... But what would they be thinking? Maybe that I wasn't brave, maybe it was an act of foolishness or selfishness. But in truth, I didn't want to loose her like I lost Tom. I had eaten enough, so I got up leaving the table for my bed. I didn't want to think anymore, I just wanted to sleep.

The next morning I woke up, put on the same outfit I wore on the train yesterday and walked into the dinning car. Everyone was settled down, eating and drinking. Daniel was back in the red shirt and black jeans he had worn yesterday on the train. I took a sip of a hot brown liquid and smiled for the first time in a month... Yeah, it might seem like a long time, but I can go a year without a single smile. "Hot chocolate, you must like it. You haven't smiled once so far." Effie said. "Would you be smiling if the closest thing to family was offered up as meat for a blood bath?" I asked, whiping my smile from my face. She looked taken back, and surprised. It got rid of her perminant smile, for once.

"So, you're meant to help us?" I asked the sobering up Haymitch. He nodded, then Daniel asked, "Any advice?" Haymitch gave a sly smile before saying, "Stay alive." He laughed, and we narrowed our eyes. "Funny. Now, any proper advice?" Dan asked, when there was no reply he hit the glass out of his hands. Haymitch went to hit Daniel, but I threw a knife that just missed his fist that was wedged into the wall. Effie let out a scream, not sure what about... And Dan sighed, now there was no repayment left. I just saved him from a knock out punch.

"Did I get fighters this year?" Haymitch asked, pulling the knife out of the wall. "What else can you do, with the knife?" He asked me, and I shrugged. Bow and Arrow, knife, snare traps... Swords were probably the only weapon that I didn't know exactly how to handle... But then again, I didn't know many weapons. They were all illegal in our district, so if I had gotten caught with anything I would of been killed on the sport. Or worse, been made into an Avox. "Stand over there." He instructed us, and we did as we were told. I stood next to Daniel, who wasn't that much taller than me, and Haymitch studied us. "Not hopeless, seem fit enough... And will be attractive once the stylists have you." How charming...

"I'll stay sober enough to help you, if you do exactly what I say." We nodded. "So what do we do-" Dan went to ask, but Haymitch put his finger up to his lips. "You'll be in the hands of the sylists once we arrive in a few minutes, you don't argue with what they want to do. You will let them do whatever, because they know what's best." I went to argue, but he just said, "You don't resist."

He was right to tell us that, I just didn't want to agree, as the train slowed and Dan rushed to the window and waved to everyone. Daniel had a plan, and it was his. I wasn't going to follow suit, as what they were cheering about was us going into a match of possible certain death. We were instantly in battle as the train stopped, the games had begun before we were in the areana. First up, beauty contest.


	4. Tribute Parade

Before I was handed over to my stylist, I had to be prepped by two Capitol trainees who I didn't bother learning the names of. One had a skin tone of actual gold, the other with hair that was a dark purple and they made fun of me to no extent. Just because I wasn't a colorful Capitol citizen that was clean down to the bits under my nails. Two hours in the Remake Center, and finally I get to meet my stylist.

Cinna, in his second year of being District 12's Female Tribute's stylist, walked over to me as I stood quietly. "They said you didn't whine or complain once." He said, with a smile and something wasn't right... He didn't have a Capitol Accent. I just nodded, trying to figure out where he is from. He looked so normal compared to everyone else here. That kind of explained why last year's tribute was just dressed in a grey dress that went to her knees and was just boring.

"Hello, Carrie, I'm Cinna." He said, with a warm smile. I didn't want to be his friend, so why didn't he just walk in do what he needed and leave?! "Let me just look..." He muttered, circling me as I didn't say a word. I haven't even said anything, but then again... Maybe it'd be good to talk to a normal person for the first time since getting onto the train. He then lead me to a small room that had two chairs separated by a table full of food, as I was still in the fluffy robe the team had given me. It was soft against my burning skin, after they scratched all the dirt off with boiling water.

"You must despise us..." He said, calmly reading my thoughts. "No matter, we can talk later, after the Tributes Parade. Portia is the stylist that is working with your fellow tribute, and we decided to use the same idea for your outfits." I sighed, as we sat down. It'll be something plain and boring, we wont gain anybody's vote or bets. "As you know, it's a custom to reflect the district you come from," He said, then I looked into his eyes. He had this look about him, that said it wouldn't be as boring as I thought. Excitement. "Coal Miner's outfit?" I asked, dully. He chuckled, before shaking his head. "No, that's rather over done. And last year, we didn't try because the tributes didn't want to know."

"Now, are you afraid of fire?" My eyes widened, and his smile turned into a grin. Then a few hours later I find myself dressed in an outfit that'll make or brake me from the beginning. I'm in a layered black dress, black boots, and my hair is in it's natural huge curly state. Attached to my dress is a pair of wings that are clear but deadly. "Once you are on the chariot, I'll light them with the synthetic fire and you'll burst into colour." Cinna told me, before we had gotten near our horses and chariot. They were black and grey, but their tails had been dip-dyed red and orange. "I want everyone to remember you." He said. "Carrie, the girl with a fiery personality." I chuckled, that just wasn't true. "Try the girl with fire wings." I said, and we just didn't come up with any name. Cinna no longer looked so normal, but he had grown on me...

Soon Dan Lester joined us, he was dressed in a smart black suit-jacket and black shirt under it with black jeans and combat boots. He looked at me with a smile, and I noticed his hair... It had been straightened. So his fringe was now flopping over his left eye, instead of curling above it. I didn't see how we'd be matching, until I heard Portia tell him about the back of his jacket being alight. I just hoped we would both be safe before the Arena. Portia swiftly took me to one side and painted my nails with black, then a flame type of pattern on the top and finally gold glitter topped it off. Not too long after, we were set on the Chariot. Cinna got on to do final checks on my dress, and he slipped on a pin to the waist. I looked down, to see a golden Mockingjay pin, looked back up and we shared a smile. That's when I knew he was a good guy within this, possibly the only person to trust.

The opening music blared through the Capitol, and I looked at Dan's expression. He looked nervous, I was holding it all in but he was showing it. I guess he wasn't as mentally tough as me... I then watched as the massive doors slid open, showing crowd filled streets, and I think about the twenty minute ride that ends at the City Circle. Every district is set off before us, since we are the last District in numbers. 1 all the way to 12, 13 non-existent. The last District I see going out is 9, because then Cinna and Portia ready us. District 11 leave, and now it's us. All of a sudden, I feel a heat on my back and Dan's eyes light up with the reflection of my fiery wings. I watch as he lights up, and we look out to the crowd. Cinna shouts something to us, but we can't hear over the noise.

Instant cheers for District 12 begin, as they all notice us and the flames on our backs. I keep my balance, as does Daniel, but when they began to throw their odd hats at us I kind of lost it... Daniel took my hand, steadying me and after that we didn't let go. We weren't looking at each other, this wasn't a sign of affection or friendship, but I hope it reflected in my face. Then I heard Cinna in my head, telling me to smile, so I do as if it's a natural thing for me...

Cinna has done something brilliant, and I know that when they shout our first names. Carrie and Daniel. District 12. I wouldn't be forgotten from this, Carrie Hope Howell the Rebel In Flames... Now that's a name! But no, I probably only call myself that. Carrie the Fire Girl from District 12.

With food, some training and Cinna being as brilliant as he had been, I could actually have a chance to get far in the Games. I wasn't counting myself out anymore, not now that eyes were on the dark horse District. We made it to the City Circle in one piece, my hair suddenly changed from brown to a mixture of brunette and blonde, before I let go of Daniel's hand as we are pulled up to President Snow's mansion and the music stopped. Not long after, the speech had ended and we were lead off into the Training Center and swarmed by the prep team who put out our flames.

Cinna and Portia run through the other tribute chariots and reach us soon enough to get us down and give us praise as tributes shot us dirty looks. Maybe they can't handle the heat.


	5. Training

The Training Center is where I would be living for the days running up to the Arena, the actual Games. It was specially designed for the Tributes and there was one floor for each District. Ours was the very top floor, or at least the one under the roof, and we had to take a crystal clear elevator to get from one floor to another. Haymitch and Effie are with us right until the Arena, so they would annoyingly be sharing our floor with us. But at least Effie would get us to places in time, whereas we hadn't seen Haymitch since getting off of the train...

We walk into the place and she is buzzing, we must of made her happy with our part in the Opening Ceremony, explaining what we had done right and the envy that was on the other tributes faces. I wanted to point out that it was probably their 'I'm going to kill you first' faces, but she was flying high. Didn't exactly want to rain on her parade after a big day. "I've told everyone about Carrie's braveness, becoming the first Volunteer from District 12. And how Daniel isn't just good looking, he's also a fighter. But Haymitch will have to settle Sponsor deals..." She hadn't seemed too pleased with the last sentence.

My quarters are almost four times bigger than my own room at home, with a bathroom, wardrobe, double bed and so much more... I wouldn't have time to test everything out, but I instantly got in the shower to get the feeling of flames off my back. Soon I'm programming everything to my taste, thinking how I could get used to this with food at my command and views that are breathtaking but then knowing I wouldn't have it for long. Then I think of how I'd love Diamond to see this all, she'd love it, but remember that it would only mean that she'd be going to battle after a while...

I got into a blue and black outfit with blue boots, and I couldn't help but stare at my hair for a while. It just looked really weird having blonde hair, I didn't really like it but I wasn't going to complain... Yet.

Effie knocked on my door, calling me for dinner and I followed her out. "Carrie, your hair looks amazing blonde. It definitely added more show to the ceremony." She said in her stupid Capitol accent, which annoyed me so much. We walked out to see everyone at the glass table waiting for us. Daniel, Haymitch and the Stylists. I silently thanked nobody in particular that Cinna and Portia were there, as if it had just been Haymitch and Effie with us... War would of broken. Haymitch seemed as clean and as sober as I had ever seen him, he probably had his own stylist too.

Small talk was made between the 'adults' as Daniel and myself ate the glorious food in silence. Avoxes tend to our needs for more food, as well as topping up our drinks, while we listen to Effie talking about the outfits and the way we presented ourselves. I get up, just as Haymitch waves us away from the table, and leave with Daniel. My room is right at the end of the hall, his opposite, and I swiftly said goodnight to him. My plan was to grab a jacket, and run up the flight of stairs that lead to the roof to think things over.

And I did exactly that. I grabbed a black leather jacket, quietly made my way to the stairs and ran up them two at a time as soundless as I could be. I didn't want anyone to know I was up there. I stepped out into the cool night air, to see the town still full of life and lights shining bright. I walked to the edge, placing my hands on the cold stone wall and looking out. In District 12, bed would be the one thing on everyone's mind, families happy that it wasn't their children on the Chariot leading to their death. But what about my mum? Her second and last child following in the footsteps of her first...

But thinking about it, do people still remember my brother? He wasn't anything special, but he got into the last ten tributes standing. I remember not being able to watch, in fear of his death suddenly being shown. But I stayed with my mum, and we watched Tom leave the world... Others did too, but just... Do they remember him? Will they see me as his little sister? What would Diamond and her family, as well as mum, thought of my Opening performance?

As I was in mid thought, the door opened and I jumped a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The person said, and I looked over to see Daniel. I sighed, having thought it would be a Peace Keeper or another Tribute from a different District. "It's okay." I muttered, before climbing onto the wall. "You can't jump." He informed me, as I sat down leaning my back against a pillar as I sat there. "I'm not going to."

"It'll just throw you back." He said, throwing a small ball over the edge but it just bounced back. "Yeah, well... I was just thinking." I said, not exactly wanting to be in his company. "About home?" He asked, sitting opposite me. I nodded, then heard him mutter something about him also thinking about his family. "Your brother was here once..." He pointed out, and I looked up from my feet and into his brown eyes. "Tom, he was brave. Brilliant, getting to the last ten." I nodded, amazed that Daniel had actually taken notice. "I'm the first from my family, I hope to be the last." He said.

"I am the last." I put it bluntly, and saw his neutral expression turn to one of upset. "I'm sorry..." He muttered. I shook my head, "No, it's okay. I just... I have no chance of winning, did you see the Careers?" Career Tributes are usually from District 1, 2 and 4 who have been training for as long as they can for the Games and would normally volunteer themselves. They're usually the winners of the Games, well... One of them. "Yeah, they are bloody tall and huge." He said, sadly as he realised the truth. "But they might not have the brains. And you certainly do."

I laughed. "No, I'm telling the truth. It'll be just like hunting. And that's something you are amazing at." He protested. I rolled my eyes, and jumped down. "See you in the morning." I told him, not exactly sure what to do or say. As I left, and walked to my room, I thought about this boy. I was meant to kill him, if nobody else did, and he was talking me up. Implying that I had a chance but he didn't. And was he just acting nice, or was it genuine? He had a whole family, with three siblings, that would be devastated if he didn't win...

Maybe I'd help him, for them. Keep him alive for a while, at least keep him alive in the blood bath beginning. Because the girl who was with Tom helped him through that, dying in the process but either way she saved him. If I can't win, I want Dan to.

I crept into my bed, after getting out of the outfit, and snuggled up under the covers. Tomorrow was day 1 of training, and I had to get back into the hunting mode.


End file.
